


Running with the Wolves

by Slayerwithredhair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerwithredhair/pseuds/Slayerwithredhair
Summary: This is a collection of my tumblr drabbles, one-shots/ficlets and lil tings that don't have their own space on anywhere but my blog where they get lost and buried pretty quick.The chapters are all individual one-shots and don't follow on from each other. They're also not in any particular order, just the order in which I wrote them.





	1. Frost and Fur

He wasn’t even a full werewolf for Christ’s sake, if anyone should be freezing his testicles off it should be Theo. But the older teen was flopped down beside him, head against the log, eyes closed, breathing even, quite happily. Liam could tell he wasn’t quite asleep but at least his body wasn’t shaking so much it hurt. He glanced over his shoulder, exposing the underside of his neck to the biting cold as he lowered his hunched shoulder to look at the chimera. Liam felt a tinge of satisfaction as he glimpsed goosebumps on Theo’s forearm, but even that wasn’t nearly enough to distract him from the cold. Huffing he ducked his head back into his shoulder and hunched his arms tighter and tucked his knees higher. The stupid idiot has his sleeves rolled up, who sleeps outdoors in the woods in freaking November with their sleeves rolled up?! Although Liam knew it was kind of his fault they got lost in the first place. 

 

“Can you turn your stupid brain off for five minutes so I can sleep?” The body next to him growled. “I can practically hear you thinking. It’s annoying.” 

 

Liam huffed again, “It’s hardly my fault. No one could sleep like this it’s way too cold and the ground is like concrete. Frozen concrete.” He grumbled. 

 

“Just shut up and sleep.” 

 

Liam closed his eyes and tried to switch his brain off. He desperately wanted to sleep so he would be numb to the biting cold, but still he couldn’t stop a violent shiver raking though his body, shaking his limbs and making his breath come out as a rattle. 

 

An exasperated sigh sounded from Theo, and Liam heard the ground rustling as he stood up. Leaves crunched underfoot as he marched into the trees muttering a curse. Liam kept his eyes shut but his eyebrows drooped a little, he hadn’t meant to keep Theo awake but he’d only shivered it’s not like he could help it. And this thing wasn’t even his fault… Ok, that wasn’t true. Maybe it was his fault. Maybe this whole thing was just his screw up. A sad breath escaped him as another shiver shook his body. He tried to hunch his shoulders in tighter when the leaves crunched again. But differently this time, softer and quieter. A large shaggy shape padded across the forest floor and dropped down beside Liam’s shaking shoulders pressing against his back. Liam shifted slightly to look behind him, his shaking beginning to ease. The black wolf regarded him lazily with one eye before dropping its head onto its paws with a loud huff. Liam could practically hear the older boy's cocky, bored voice saying ‘you’re welcome’. Warmth spread through his spine and crawled into his frozen limbs and he stopped shivering. Liam turned back and closed his eyes as the corners of his lips tugged upwards slightly. He shuffled himself backwards an inch, pressing closer to Theo's warm body. The wolf remained against him, staying solid as Liam untucked his head from his chest and rested it comfortably on the log, his hair merging with the black fur. 

 

“Theo?” Liam whispered, listening to the rise and fall of the breathing animal beside him. “Thanks.” Theo was silent for a second then a soft snort sounded from his snout, the air brushed the back of Liam's neck. He smiled to himself as he felt sleep gently creep around him.


	2. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of the scene in 5X12 when Liam and Hayden are being chased by the beast.

Liam's legs burned. His lungs felt ready to burst but he couldn't allow his body to even consider slowing down. Not when he could hear the creature crashing through the forest behind them. 

He turned briefly to make sure Theo was still behind him. The chimera flew over a fallen log and darted after him, the beast was out of sight but the glow in the undergrowth told him that it was closing in on them. 

Turning back ahead of him, Liam's brain screeched a warning and he skidded to a stop just in time as a giant ravine opened up in front of him. Theo pulled up short next to him, panting. 

"We have to jump." He said without hesitation, already backing up. 

"What? We can't. We'll never make it." Liam panicked. The break in the earth was huge. Even a supernatural creature would struggle to make the jump. 

"We don't have a choice, Liam! Come on." Theo waited a brief second while Liam panicked some more then the beta backed up with him. Theo could smell the fear. "On three. One. Two." 

Gritting his teeth Liam rushed forward with the chimera and launched himself into the air. He had never jumped anything like this before. And he knew it was only the adrenaline that had pushed him to make the jump. 

Theo landed heavily and rolled to break the fall. "See. Easy." He turned to grin but his face dropped when he saw Liam clinging to the cliff face, his body slowly dragging him down as he struggled to find something to grip on to. 

Theo scrambled forward grabbing his wrist but just as he did so a deafening roar split the air around them. They both looked back in time to watch the magnificent beast, glowing eyes and monstrous talons, hurl itself over the ravine. The ground shook as it landed and it turned immediately. Glowing eyes fixed on the two boys. 

Theo snarled and pulled at Liam's arm desperately, but it was futile. He would never get up in time. 

"Do you trust me?" Liam gasped suddenly, gripping tightly with one hand and holding the other out to Theo. 

"What?!" Theo blinked, staring at the open hand. 

"Do you trust me?" Liam repeated through clenched teeth, looking straight at him. 

Theo looked up at the beast again, knowing now was his chance to make a run for it... 

"Oh for fuck-" He grumbled, slamming his hand into Liam's. 

Together they plunged into the water depths below.


	3. Devoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's reaction to Stiles being taken by the Wild Hunt in 6X01, because we all know he would have felt it.

Derek leaped over a large tree trunk, silky black paws guiding him effortlessly through the air. His back legs had only just left the ground when a massive jolt shook through his entire body. He panicked, his body shifted back to human before he could control it and he landed in a painful heap on the forest floor. He scrambled to sit up and leaned back against the log panting and clutching his chest. He felt as though his heart would beat right out his chest. 

 

 

“What the hell?” 

 

 

He felt as though something had been torn away from him but what is was, he had no idea... 

 

 

The cold air was harsh against Derek's naked skin but he barely felt it and got to his feet, glancing around him. The forest was asleep, nothing but a few sounds of the nightly creatures. Derek rubbed a hand over his chest again, his heart had slowed and the feeling was gone but he still felt haunted by it. Haunted by a loss he couldn’t explain. 

 

 

“Sti-” The word began to form without Derek thinking about it but then he stopped, realising he had no idea how the word ended or even what he was trying to say. 

 

 

Derek’s thoughts flickered briefly to Scott. But Scott was fine, he could feel that. But then what… 

 

 

The wolf shook his head trying to rid himself of the crushing loneliness that was beginning to thread its way around him. He hadn’t felt like this in years. Since before he’d even found Scott. 

 

 

With a snarl Derek shifted back into his wolf form. His anger, confusion and the soft ache in his heart that he couldn’t explain manifested into a race. A furious thunder of paws across the earth's surface in a desperate attempt to escape.


End file.
